PBS, Disney, and Cartoon Network's Modern Life
by FunnyTina677
Summary: In this parody of Rocko's Modern Life, characters from PBS, Disney, and Cartoon Network live modern lives. PBS sings the theme song, Disney gets recorded, and Cartoon Network is challenged. However, Nicktoons disapproves of this and fights them. Rated Y7(K plus) Please leave some reviews.
1. The Modern Life Theme Song sang by PBS

It was a beautiful day in the Cartoon City.

All of the awesome, well known characters from PBS, Disney, and Cartoon Network were driving in their cars.

As Ruff Ruffman from Fetch! passed by, Arthur sang a song.

"PBS Kids Modern Life!" He sang as Ruff was walking to get his game show ready for the day.

With no doubt, Arthur's family joined him as he expected.

D.W saw Arthur sing his heart out so she sang...

"PBS Kids Modern Life!" She sang. "PBS Kids Modern Life!"

"Oh stop please!" Ruff said, giggling.

"PBS Kids Modern Life." Sid sang.

"PBS Kids Modern Life." Daniel sang.

"PBS Kids Modern Life." Martha sang.

"P...B...S Kids Modern...Life!" Ruff sang.

He got his game show ready for the day. (Also, he is a humble media genius. You can go check that out if you want to.)

"C'mon Arthur," said Jane Read. "Continue your singing. I love it!"

"Ruff is gone, mom." Arthur said.

"Oh. I did see him just a second ago."

With the theme song finished, all the PBS characters went to entertain and teach the children.

"Sometimes, life is rough for us." Arthur said as he was walking to school.

"Would you be my neighbor?" Daniel asked the audience.

"Breakfast Time!" Sid yelled.

"The Ruff Ruffman show will be ready in 3..2...1." Ruff said.

With Arthur in school and all the characters in their places, the camera cuts to the Disney characters.


	2. Disney the Camera Shy

The Disney characters were on camera after the announcement by PBS. Characters from PBS were done singing the theme song and the "viewers like you" announcement. All the Disney Channel characters began the episode.

Dipper from Gravity Falls was on camera with Phineas and Freb. "C'mon, this will be great!" cheered Maribel. "I'm a bit uncomfortable doing this, but, okay." Dipper said.

Being the best they could be, the boys finished by bedtime.

"We're beat." They said.

"Are you kidding? We can't stop now!" Maribel yelled.

"But we can. Good night."

Maribel had a weird smile on her face.

She called Phineas and Ferb's sister and told her what she was planning to do.

"Do you think they'll do it tonight?" asked Candace.

"Of course they will! It's like clockwork!" Maribel yelled.

She and Candace were waiting outside as complete perverts as they were doing voyuerism on their brothers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're about to witness one of the seven wonders of the world. At about 11:30 eastern standard time. Though this window, our brothers will be descending the stairs as they do every night for a glass of milk." Maribel told the camera.

"And... well...they're not dressed for the occasion, if you know what I mean." Candace said.

"Hee hee hee. Yep, you heard right," Maribel said. "They're completely naked!"

"With no clothes on!" Candace yelled.

The boys Dipper, Phineas, and Ferb went downstairs naked. Pun intended.

The girls giggled and laughed and Maribel let out a "Woo Woo!"

Dipper and the other boys turned around to see who was there.

Dipper looked shocked. The girls ran for their life and in embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh! They saw us! I think they saw us!" Maribel yelled.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! My boyfriend is going to kill me when he finds out about this!" Candace yelled.


	3. Cartoon Network gets challenged

Random Cartoon Network characters came after Disney. Adam is trying to clean up his dirty house, and Gumball was definitely not ready for this either.

The My Gym Partner's a Monkey characters ordered a vacuum cleaner for Adam. "Thanks Guys." Adam said. However, the vacuum cleaner was big, and it sucked everything up!

"Oh no! Do you have a manual?" Adam said.

"Well, Adam, let's see." Jake said.

The pages were sucked. "Turn to page 334." The page said.

The pages were yet sucked up again.

"Prepare to Die?!" Adam and Jake read. "AHHHHH!"

Thankfully, they did not die, they were inside the vacuum cleaner when sucked.

Gumball was preparing to eat dinner at school. He gave a speech, when he realized people were laughing. But, he didn't know why.

The next day, Gumball was humiliated on TV when it was announced that he had some food shuck in between his teeth. He had to go to the dentist. "Ow! That hurt!" Gumball said as he left.

"Dang it!"


	4. Hey, This is not yours to take!

Nicktoons were working on another episode when all of a sudden, they hear the PBS kids characters singing the theme song, and Disney and Cartoon Network stealing their episodes.

Rocko was worried about this. He went to see the characters.

"I'm sorry to hate on you guys, but, MY SHOW IS COPYRIGHTED SO YOU CANNOT USE IT!" Rocko's creator yelled.

"I only sang parts of the theme song. And it had a different rhythm." Arthur said calmly.

"I was getting my game show ready." Ruff said.

"We were only camera shy." Dipper said.

"And we were the Sucker O Matic and Scrubbing Down Under." Adam said.

"But still, THIS IS MY SHOW!" Joe Murray yelled.

"Oh, so this is going to be a fight." Arthur said.

"Oh Dogbones." Ruff said.

Rocko then showed his fist and began a fight.

One Dust Brawl later...

"Ouch! That hurt!" The PBS Kids, Disney, and Cartoon Network characters said.

"That will teach you guys a lesson." Joe said.

All the characters ended up in the hospital.

"We're sorry. We'll never take your show again." everyone who took Rocko's Modern Life said.

"Okay. We forgive you!" Joe and Rocko said.

 **The End**


End file.
